


3 Times Sirius Annoyed Remus in the Middle of the Night and One Time He Didn't

by Liv_the_llama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_the_llama/pseuds/Liv_the_llama
Summary: Sirius had one thing that he loved to do more than anything: annoy Remus. At least once a week, he wakes him up in the middle of the night with something weird to say. Finally, Remus has had enough.





	1. The First Time: Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction on this site, so I hope you guys love it!

"Hey Remus, wake up."

"Sirius, please go back to bed!"

"Remus, it's important!"

At these words, Remus Lupin shot out of bed. He hoped that Sirius was okay. Surely he wouldn't wake him up if it wasn't important, right? Sirius knew that Remus had stayed up until midnight to work on his Transfiguration essay. Remus was absolutely exhausted. For the past three days, he had been procrastinating writing this essay. Now, with the full moon only two days away, he was feeling absolutely horrible. Migraines were squeezing his brain and Remus felt more tired then he had ever been in his life.

Luckily for him, Remus had the support of three amazing friends. They had learned of his lycanthropy at the end of their first year, and they perfected being animagi in their third year. Now, in their fifth year, the four boys were closer than ever. They were called The Marauders, and they were respected and feared among their peers. Their pranks were legendary, and nobody was safe. They never let anybody see their vulnerable side. Speaking of vulnerable, Remus was worried about Sirius. He looked up at Sirius, who was leaning over him. His eyes were wide, and Remus was starting to get very worried.

"Sirius? Are you alright?"

"Remus! Penguins are the only birds that can swim but not fly! Isn't that odd?"

"Sirius Black, I am going to best you in hand to hand combat."

Remus was mentally groaning. If there was one thing that Sirius loved, it was to annoy him. It didn't matter how he did it. Sirius had hidden his chocolate stash, taken his favorite book, and shrunk his favorite sweater. Sirius absolutely loved to watch Remus get angry. Of course, Sirius always found a way to get back into his good graces. He would buy him chocolate at Hogsmeade, make his bed while Remus was brushing his teeth, and even carried him back from the Shrieking Shack on occasion. Even though they constantly bickered and annoyed each other, Remus and Sirius truly cared for each other.

Sirius was quite happy with himself. Remus was doing that adorable thing where his nostrils flared when he was annoyed. His eyes were still sleepy, and he was blinking furiously. Sirius knew that Remus was exhausted, but he was selfish. He hardly got to see this side of Remus. Sirius absolutely loved this unguarded, sleepy side of Remus. He hardly ever got to see Remus like this. He was an early riser, always ready for class before Sirius had even thought about getting out of bed. The two boys were day and night, but they still got along quite well. Sirius firmly believed in the saying "opposites attract." 

Sirius was very attracted to Remus, that was for sure. He didn't know if it was his intelligence, his oversized sweaters, his gentle personality, or any of the other many qualities Remus had, but Sirius was gone from the beginning. He and Remus were always close, but Sirius hadn't realized until this year how much he actually noticed Remus. The boy was very lanky with long limbs. His eyes were an amazing brown color and were full of knowledge and wisdom. You could tell that he had seen things that no fifteen year old should see. Sirius knew that there was something special about Remus, even if Remus himself couldn't see it.

Now, looking down upon Remus, Sirius studied him in the moonlight. A few freckles dusted his nose and his cheeks. His pale skin seemed to glow in the light of the moon. His brown hair, desperately in need of a cut, was messy and spread all around the pillow. A little bit of fringe hung down in his face and Sirius longed to reach his hand out and brush it back. Remus' eyes fluttered tiredly, but the annoyance in them was still clear.

"Sirius, I will not be able to stop thinking about that. That's so odd!"

"I know right!"

"Ugh. Sirius, please go back to bed so that I can try and get a little bit more sleep."

"Night Remus."

"Night Sirius."

As Sirius walked back to his bed, he had a frown on his face. Telling Remus that thing about the penguins had not been his plan at all. He had something serious that he wanted to talk to Remus about. He knew that Remus would let him talk and not judge him, but he had chickened out at the last minute. Now, as he laid down in his bed, he could hear Remus beginning to snore. He would not be able to get back to sleep. Not after that horrible dream he had. Maybe someday he would work up the courage to finally talk to Remus. Not tonight though. Tonight he would let the werewolf sleep.


	2. Part 2: Fire

It was almost the end of their fifth year. Sirius was still unable to work up the courage to say anything to Remus, and he was dreading going home for the Summer. The Marauders had been studying relentlessly for their OWLs, and they were all exhausted. Nobody more than Remus. He had been the one to tutor them all, make study schedules, and help them with all the homework they had been stuck with. He truly was a saint, and all the boys were thankful for him. The boys wouldn't have passed any of their exams without him. He'd been helping them since first year.

It was now around two in the morning, and three of the four boys were asleep. Sirius however, stood over Remus' bed, nervous. He wanted to try and tell Remus what was going on and why he didn't want to go home. Gently, he shook the younger boy. Remus turned over and looked over at Sirius sleepily. Sirius tried to make the words come out. He tried to say anything about what he was feeling, but he couldn't. Remus looked at Sirius annoyedly, waiting for him to say something.

"Hey Remus, nothing is ever on fire. Fire is actually on things!"

Remus groaned aloud at these words, glaring at Sirius. When he saw the glare upon Remus' face, he internally facepalmed. He didn't mean to say something so stupid. He really wanted to have a conversation with Remus. He wanted to tell Remus what was going on because he knew that Remus would make it better somehow. He just had this special way of making everything seem better. He was so sensible and could come up with a good reason or explanation for anything. Sirius needed that now. He just had no idea how to approach the subject.

"Bloody hell, Sirius! Did you wake me up to tell me that?"

"Yes. It's very important and I thought you should know."

"You're always keeping me up with these stupid thoughts of yours."

"I know! They're absolutely mind-boggling!"

"Fire is on things. 'On fire' is just an expression, Remus."

"Still, just think about it."

When Remus looked up at his friend, he got absolutely trapped in his deep grey eyes. He had never thought of Sirius in that way. Not really. You see, Remus was struggling with his sexuality. He still found girls attractive, but there was just something about Sirius that he wanted to be near. He didn't know if it was his good looks, his charm, his wit, or the caring personality Remus knew lied deep, deep down. If only he could say something.

One thing Remus didn't like was Sirius waking him up in the middle of the night. It had happened twice now, and Remus was annoyed. He valued his sleep very much. It was almost time for OWLs and he'd been working tirelessly to make sure his friends would get good grades. James and Sirius wanted to become Aurors, but they had to make it into the classes they needed. There would be no second chances for them.

Remus gave Sirius a withering look. Remus had only been sleeping for two hours. As he thought more about what Sirius had said, he couldn't help but get stuck on it. The entire expression "on fire" was completely screwed up. Fire does spread onto things. He was completely confused. He was no longer annoyed at his friend, but at this piece of information. "Wow Sirius, you're right. That's completely mad."

Sirius grinned triumphantly, but there was a sadness behind his eyes that Remus didn't notice. The two boys only sat and studied each other for a moment. They both wanted nothing more than to stare at each other for a while but were both embarrassed of the other boy thinking them strange. They looked away from each other, both feeling something they couldn't understand or put into words.

Remus would never admit it, but he felt awful for Sirius. The boy was always complaining about his parents and brother, and Remus thought that there was more to it than that. It was the little things, like the way Sirius said "Mother" instead of "Mum." Or perhaps it was the way that Sirius flinched when the Cruciatus Curse was mentioned in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sirius never talked about his family unless it was to say something bad. He always cast longing looks at Regulus, like he wanted to say something to his younger brother.

Remus would never pry though. He knew exactly what it was like to have secrets you felt like keeping. The other boys had figured out his secret in first year and confronted him about it. They were a lot smarter than they looked. Remus used to underestimate them, but he would never do that again. They were capable of finding out anything. Well, most things. They knew the secret passageways of the castle, about the Whomping Willow, and they knew how to get into the kitchens. They didn't know, however, the secrets of the headmaster. They knew that he had them. He avoided questions about his life and past. (They couldn't help but ask him, they were curious.)

The only two boys awake in Gryffindor Tower looked at each other one more time before bidding each other goodnight. Sirius crawled back into his warm bed and snuggled into the pillow. He was upset with himself for chickening out, but he loved seeing the angry look on Remus' face. He could only hope that the happy feeling Remus gave him would carry over into his dreams. He doubted it though; his dreams were never sweet.


	3. Part 3: The Moon

OWLs were finally over. Sirius thought that he had done well. (Thanks to Remus of course.) With the stress of exams now over, Sirius was dreading going home. He was nervous about what he would find. Tensions with Regulus had escalated into something stifling. Sirius missed his little brother, but that kid was gone now. He had no idea what was going to happen when he got home, but he knew it wouldn't be good. James had invited Sirius to live with him, but he was too prideful to accept.

Of course, there was also the threat of You-Know-Who. He was growing in power, and only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that. Orion and Walburga had been loyal followers of him for quite a while and were trying to get their children to follow in their footsteps. Sirius wouldn't be surprised if Regulus already had the dark mark. He feared for James, who came from a family of blood traitors. He feared for Peter, who was shy and wouldn't stand up for himself. He feared for Lilly Evans, who was a muggle-born. He feared most of all for Remus. You-Know-Who was trying to recruit werewolves to be his followers. He knew that Remus wouldn't dare, but he didn't want him to be forced into it.

Remus Lupin used to absolutely loathe himself. He still thought bad about himself, but it had gotten better. Over the past year, he had been reading the news, trying to keep up with the werewolf army You-Know-Who was building. He would never agree to be a part of that of course, but there were so many ways they could make him. The Imperious Curse, threatening his family, his friends. Remus' dislike for himself was once again growing and bubbling inside him. He was reading about werewolves doing terrible things. The media called them monsters and the lowest of the low. Remus couldn't say that he disagreed.

Now, however, Remus' mind was completely silent. There was no worry, no mad thoughts running around. He wasn't even dreaming. For the first time in a long time, Remus was at peace. When he had first come to Hogwarts, he had almost nightly nightmares about himself. He dreamed about hurting someone during the full moon. He also dreamed about his friends finding out he was a werewolf and wanting nothing to do with him. He would usually wake up the others with his thrashing around, which scared them at first. After Sirius, Peter, and James accepted him for what he was, those nightmares went away. Now, however, he had new ones.

He still dreamed about getting loose during the full moon and hurting someone. Those dreams didn't happen as often anymore. Now Remus usually dreamed about hurting one of his friends. He saw it all so clearly in his dreams. He saw himself strike at the stag that was prancing gracefully around the room. He didn't want to, but he also saw himself getting closer and closer to the stag's neck before biting down. He heard the bleat come out of its mouth. The scary thing was this: the monster he was in the dream liked it.

He saw himself reaching for the rat that scurried across the floor. He put a paw on its tail, trapping it. Remus heard the squeaking as the rat begged to be set free. The monster in him loved it. The monster swallowed the rat in one bite, savoring the taste. Even though it was a dream, Remus could still imagine what a rat would taste like. (It wasn't good.)

Remus also dreamed about hurting the little black dog. Padfoot wasn't really little, but he was to a werewolf. He tried so hard to control himself in these dreams, but he was just unable to do it. In these dreams, Remus saw Padfoot try and stop him. He watched as the dog tried to push the wolf away from his other friends. With one swipe of his paw, he knocked Padfoot away, making bleeding gashes in his side. The dog whimpered, and the wolf enjoyed it. Remus was forced to watch as the monster, himself, went in for the kill. The wolf inside Remus was happy, but Remus was not.

Every time he woke up, Remus was absolutely disgusted with himself. How could his mind come up with such things? How could the wolf enjoy them? He knew the answer to that of course. The wolf was a horrible monster and by association, so was Remus. Some mornings he woke up with tears streaming down his cheeks. He used to wake up writhing and yelling, but he had perfected making himself stay completely still. His friends could never know about these horrible dreams he had. Then they really wouldn't want anything to do with him.

"Hey Moony, I have a question."

"What is it, Sirius?"

Sirius Black stared down at Remus. He had been working up the courage to try again for weeks. He didn't want to go home for the summer without talking to Remus. He was afraid. He didn't know what was going to happen when he went home and he wanted to tell one of his best friends what was going on. James would do something rash, like challenge his father to a duel. Remus was level-headed and actually help Sirius.

"What would happen if we put a werewolf on the moon?"

When he saw the look of anger on Remus' face, Sirius knew that he had screwed up. He loved the way Remus' facial features scrunched up when he was angry, but this wasn't the time. He had really had something important to say, but he chickened out like always. Sirius wished that he wasn't such a coward, but even being named after a star doesn't guarantee that your wishes will come true.

"I honestly don't know. I hope I never have to find out."

"You wouldn't go to the moon for the sake of science?"

"Not if it meant I would wolf out or maybe die."

"What do you think would happen though?"

"That's a bloody good question. Maybe I'll think it over when I'm not exhausted."

Looking at Remus, he really did look exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were bloodshot. The full moon wasn't for two weeks, so Sirius knew that wasn't the reason. Remus had been trying to keep up with the task of preparing his friends for their exams for weeks. There was a question about werewolves that had them absolutely cracking up afterward. They only had one OWL left, and Remus was determined to make sure they pass it. It was the day after tomorrow. Of course their last exam would have to be History of Magic, which they all hated. Remus was the only one who ever bothered to stay awake.

"It's an awesome question, isn't it Moony?"

"It's the best one you've asked me so far. Go back to bed, okay Padfoot?"

"Alright, Alright. I'm going. Goodnight Remus."

"Goodnight Sirius."


End file.
